The Look in Your Eyes
by Aneko.Inoue
Summary: Ichigo's cousins have appeared, but something's wrong. What are they hiding from Ichigo? What's Ryou got to do with it and why is Kishu asking for Ichigo's help? And who are these two new mysterious Mew Mews? Is this more than it appears to be? R
1. An Unexpected Visit

**Ichigo POV**

I was sweeping up outside the café when Berri came walking up.

"Hey Ichigo, sorry I'm late." She said.

"It's okay, I was late too." I said. "Be careful though, Mint just got through yelling at me for being late, she might do the same to you."

She walked into the café and I continued sweeping up. Then I got the feeling that I was being watched. I looked around, but nobody was there.

_Okay, this is totally freaking me out._ I thought. _Kishu was the only person that used to spy on me, but he's gone, isn't he?_

I decided that it was just my imagination, and got back to work. But then I heard something in the bushes. I went over to the bushes and searched it, but nothing was there.

"Okay, snap out of it Ichigo!" I told myself. "Kishu's gone now, and I don't need to worry about him anymore."

I walked back toward the café when I heard something in the bushes again, but tried to ignore it.

"ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN!!!" a voice screamed, as someone jumped onto my back.

I spun around and tried to shake the person off of me, but they had a good grip on me.

"Please get off! Please leave me alone!" I begged.

"But I'm having so much fun onee-chan!" a familiar voice said.

I stopped spinning around. "Who are you?" I asked.

The person jumped off my back and I turned to see that it was a girl with pink hair in two ponytails and golden eyes. I don't remember seeing her before, but she seems familiar.

"giggle that was fun!" she laughed. "I've missed you so much onee-chan."

"Okay, enough with the jokes, tell me who you are." I said a little annoyed.

"Don't you remember? I'm Sakura!" she said. "Your cousin."

**Sakura PO****V**

Ichigo looked shocked when I reminded her that I was her cousin, but I expected that since I hadn't seen her in a while.

"How've you been Ichi-nee?" I asked.

"Wait a second—how do I know you're really Sakura?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

I thought for a minute, then stole Ichigo's broom and ran toward the café, Ichigo chasing after me. When I ran around the corner, I bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Ow, that hurt." I mumbled. I looked up and saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching down to help me up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I said, blushing.

"Okay, I get it now, you're definitely Sakura, now give me back my—Ryou?!" Ichigo said, turning the corner.

"Hey Ichigo, who's you're little friend here?" Ryou asked.

"She's my cousin," she mumbled. "Sorry about that."

"No, I don't mind." He said. He picked up the broom and tossed it to Ichigo. "Here, now get back to work."

Ichigo grumbled and walked into the café. I took Ryou's hand and he helped me up.

"You know Ichigo?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she works at my café and… never mind." He said. "So, you're Ichigo's cousin, huh?"

"Yeah, her dad and my dad were brothers—"

"Were?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, I mean _are_. Sorry, sometimes I think one thing and say another." I laughed. "My dad and her dad are brothers and we come visit her sometimes."

A girl with long purple hair walked out of the café.

"Ryou, Mint, Berri and Ichigo are fighting again." She said.

"Man, not again!" Ryou groaned. "I'll be right there. See ya later."

He ran back into the café. The girl with the purple hair walked over to me.

"You're Ichigo's cousin right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Ichigo said she'd be right back and asked me to tell you to wait for her." She said.

"Okay," I said, and the girl walked back inside the café.

I walked over to a bench and sat down. A minute later, Ichigo came out and sat down next to me.

"Where's Nandeshiko? Isn't she with you?" she asked.

"Oh, she's waiting at home. I said that I'd come here and get you." I replied. "But it looks like you're busy."

"Yeah, I got to work late so Ryou's making me stay late to clean up." She said. "But I get off in a couple hours, so I can see you guys after that."

"Okay, well, I got to go back to Nandeshiko, or else she'll get worried." I said, standing up. "It was nice seeing you again."

I turned and ran into the forest part of the park. Once I got into the trees, I turned around to see Ichigo walking back into the café.

I turned around and my sister walked out of the bushes.

"Did you tell her?" she asked.

"No, not yet. Let's just keep it a secret for a little while longer." I replied.

**FF--Ichigo POV**

"I'm home!" I called as you entered the house.

"Hi honey, how was work today?" my mom asked.

"Dreadful," I replied. "Hey, where's Sakura?"

"Who?" your dad asked.

"You know, my cousins Sakura and Nandeshiko. Aren't they here?" I asked.

"Are you feeling alright dear? They haven't been here in a long time." my mother said.

"But I saw Sakura today! She came by the café and said that they were staying here." I said.

"I think you're working yourself too hard." my father said. "Why don't you go and get some rest."

"Maybe you're right." I said, walking up to my room. "Maybe I did just imagine it."

**Sakura POV**

"Are you sure it's such a good idea to not tell her?" Nandeshiko asked. "She is our cousin after all."

"I know, but if we told her now, she'd think we were freaks." I said.

"Maybe you're right." She said.

"For now let's just get some sleep, and then we can figure out what we're going to do."

**The Next Day--Ichigo POV**

"Hey Ichigo, where's your cousin?" Zakuro asked.

"She's not here." I replied. "I don't know where she is."

"Well it's a good thing she's not here, right?" Ryou said. "I mean, if the aliens showed up, we'd have a hard time trying to keep it a secret from her."

"True, I never thought of it that way before." I said. Just then, the alarm started going off.

"Girls, a Kimera Anima just appeared!" Keiichiro said. "It's not too far from here. It's in the forest in the park."

The others and I transformed and ran outside. We saw the Kimera Anima above the trees, but we saw two other figures near it too.

"Who's that?" Mint asked.

"How dare you try to destroy this beautiful planet!" one figure yelled.

"We won't let you harm this planet any more!" the other yelled.

"Ribbon Double-Blossom ATTACK!!!" they both yelled in unison.

Two huge beams of light shot from the two figures and hit the Kimera Anima, destroying it.

When we got closer, the two figures jumped down and we could see them clearly. They looked like Mew Mews, but I'd never seen them before.

One of them had long pink hair up in ponytails and she had white fox ears and tail. The other had short pink hair and had arctic wolf ears and tail. They were both wearing black and white outfits with masks. Before we could say anything, they turned and disappeared into the forest.

"Man, how rude." Mint said, annoyed. "Destroying the Kimera Anima before us and then taking off with out saying anything."

"You have to admit, they sure were awesome." Berri said.

"I wonder who they are, though." Lettuce said.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You've been unusually quiet lately." Berri asked.

"No, nothings wrong." I lied. "Come on, let's just get back to the café and tell Ryou what happened."

As we all walked back to the café, I looked back over my shoulder.

'_I can't explain it, but when I saw those two... I felt as if I knew them. But I've never seen them before... have I?'_


	2. Kidnapped

**Chapter 2 – Kidnapped**

**Sakura POV**

Nandeshiko and I were hiding up in one of the cherry blossom trees waiting for Ichigo to come out. Suddenly, some weird guy with ivy-green hair and big pointy ears appeared in the air in front of us. I quickly covered Nandeshiko's mouth before she screamed and gave our hiding place away. A second later, Ichigo walked out of the café. She looked up and saw the boy and gasped.

"Kishu?!" she yelled.

"It's been too long Ichigo." Kishu said. "Did you miss me?"

"Why would I miss you?" she asked.

"Aw, come on now, you know you missed me. Just admit it." He said.

"Kishu why can't you just—wait a second… why are you here? I thought you got all the Mew Aqua you needed to save your planet." She said.

"Let's just say, I had an obligation to fulfill." He laughed, summoning two swords in his hands. "And unfortunately, I cannot let you interfere."

Then, he charged toward her. She was surrounded by a bright light and had transformed into one of the girls we had seen yesterday.

"Who is that guy?" Nandeshiko whispered.

"I don't really know… but he's kinda cute." I replied.

"Are you mad?!" Nandeshiko asked surprised. "Apparently he's evil, unless I'm going crazy and he's not attacking our cousin."

"I didn't say I _liked_ I just said that he was cute." I said defensively.

"I never said I thought you liked him." Nandeshiko said slyly.

My face turned a deep scarlet. Just then, the ground shook and a large mutant thing appeared underneath where we were. It rammed the tree with its tail and Nandeshiko and I fell off the tree branch. I grabbed onto the tree branch and Nandeshiko grabbed onto my waist.

"Nandeshiko, are you okay?" I called down to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't let go!" she replied.

"My hands are slipping!" I yelled.

"SOMEBODY SAVE US!" we screamed.

**Ichigo POV**

Suddenly, a large Kimera Anima appeared underneath a cherry blossom tree. I heard two girls screaming, but couldn't do anything since Kishu was attacking me. There was a bright light above the Kimera Anima and the two girls from yesterday were dangling from a branch over the Kimera Anima.

I tried to run over there and help them, but Kishu jumped in front of me.

"I don't think so Kitty-Cat! Those two will have to fend for themselves." He said.

**Sakura POV**

"Nandeshiko, I can't hold on much longer." I said. "You have to try and attack it or else we'll die."

She took one hand off of me, but slipped and quickly grabbed back onto my legs.

"I can't! I'll slip." She said.

"Well then climb up and get onto the branch." I said. "At least then you can pull me up and we can attack it together."

She hesitated for a minute before she started climbing up. She reached the tree branch, but my hands were slipping. By the time she had gotten up all the way, I couldn't hold on anymore. My hand slipped and I began to fall toward the monster.

The monster wrapped a tentacle around me.

"Heh, looks like I just got what I needed." Kishu said, floating over to where I was. "See ya later, Kitty-Cat."

He disappeared. The monster shot a ball of lightning at the branch where Nandeshiko was and then it teleported with me too.

**Nandeshiko POV**

The monster shot an attack at me and then disappeared. The attack hit the branch I was on and I fell out of the tree.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, running over to me. She bent down next to me and helped me sit up. "What were you doing up there?"

"We were waiting for you." I said softly.

"Me? Why were you waiting for me?" she asked.

"Because… we wanted to tell you." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Come on, why don't we get you inside. You can explain everything to me then." She said. "Can you stand up?"

I tried to stand, but fell back down and grabbed my ankle.

"You must've twisted your ankle when you fell out of the tree." She said. "Come on, I'll help you."

She helped me up and over to the café. When she entered the café, everyone turned and gasped.

"Who's that?" Mint asked.

"Don't you recognize her?" Ichigo said. "She's one of the girls from yesterday."

"Oh yeah! I remember! She and the other girl destroyed the Kimera Anima for us!" the small blonde girl exclaimed.

She walked around me with a curious look on her face.

"I can't figure out what animal she is!" she wailed.

"That's nothing to cry about Pudding." A girl with green hair said, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Just then, the cutest boy I'd ever seen walked out of the kitchen.

"What's with all the racket?" he asked.

"There was a Kimera Anima outside and Kishu appeared." Ichigo quickly explained. "And then the two girls from yesterday appeared and Kishu kidnapped one of them. This is the other one, and she twisted her ankle."

"Oh, well then, what do you propose we do with her?" he asked.

"I don't know! But we have to help her Ryou!" Ichigo yelled. "And we need to save the other one too!"

"But… we needed to tell you something…" I mumbled, my eyes wet with tears. "But now she's gone… and it's all my fault."

I fell to your knees and started crying. Everyone stared at me, worried.

"What is it you needed to tell me?" Ichigo asked, bending down next to me.

"I-I can't say it." I cried. "I can't do it without her."

"Who?" the green haired girl asked.

"My sister!" I cried.

I felt a hand grab my chin and lift my head up to face Ryou.

"Don't cry, we'll help you find your sister, don't worry." He said softly. "Besides, you look prettier with a smile instead of tears."

My eyes widened. I smiled and he smiled back. He helped me up and carried me into the back room.

"Just wait here, we need to ask you some questions." He said. "But don't worry, I'll send the girls out to look for your sister."

**Sakura POV**

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to get free.

"You know, the more you struggle the more it's gonna hurt." A small brown-haired alien said.

I was in some kind of other dimension where there was like no sky and the ground was little islands floating everywhere.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said.

"Um, yeah I would! That's why I asked." I said sarcastically.

He threw a rock at my head, but I tilted my head and dodged it.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Missed me!"

He was about to throw another rock at me when a tall alien with pale purple hair appeared behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Calm down Taruto." He said. "You can't let her intimidate you."

"She wasn't intimidating me, Pai!" Taruto yelled. "I was just—wait, what's intimidating mean?"

"Never mind," Pai said, rubbing his forehead.

"Where'd Kishu go? I thought he was supposed to meet us here." Taruto said.

"He said he needed to do something first." Pai replied.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Kishu said appearing next to Pai and Taruto. "I just needed to take care of something."

"Come on Kishu, she said she wanted to talk with us before we left." Pai said.

"Um, HELLO! Did I just become invisible or something?!" I asked annoyed.

Suddenly, I was in a dark room. There was a throne in front of us, but I couldn't see who was sitting in it. Kishu, Taruto, and Pai all bowed down on one knee to whoever was sitting in the throne.

"Sorry for being late," Pai said.

"It's alright. Lucky for you, I'm more patient than my father was." A girl's voice said.

"I picked up a girl, like you asked me to." Kishu said.

"Very good, and I see you even managed to get a Mew Mew." The girl said. "Very impressive… she can be of good use to us."

"Don't talk to me as if I'm something that can be controlled!" I yelled. "I'm a human well, mostly and I do not take orders from anyone!"

I instantly felt severe pain through my entire body; almost as if I had gotten electrocuted. The girl laughed softly.

"Kishu, Pai, Taruto, let me have a word with this girl… alone." The girl said. They nodded and disappeared.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" the girl asked. "A stubborn little girl who doesn't know her place."

She snapped her fingers and the monster released me. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees.

"Who are you?" I asked weakly.

"You're worst nightmare." The girl replied. "And for now, you will have to do as our bait."

"Bait? Bait for what?" I asked.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see." She said.

I felt something click around my neck and instantly fell asleep.


	3. Friend or Foe?

**Ryou POV**

"Ryou, you don't really think we can find her sister soon, do you?" Keiichiro asked as I walked back to the computer room.

"No, but I needed to say something so she would trust us." I replied.

I opened the door to see the girl standing in front of the computer screen. She was staring at her reflection.

"…onee-sama…" she mumbled.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me, tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shirt. Not really knowing what to do, I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Come on now, don't cry." I said softly. "Everything's alright. We're gonna find your sister."

"But it's all my fault!" she cried.

I lifted her head and wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry about that right now." I said. "We'll find her, so let us worry about it. Right now, we need to know more about you."

**Nandeshiko POV**

I sat down in a chair in front of Ryou. I couldn't help myself from blushing.

"W-What do you want to know?" I asked.

"First off, what's your name?" Ryou asked.

"I-I don't want to say." I stammered.

"Okay then, where'd you come from?" he asked.

"Up in the mountains. That's where our mother grew up, so we decided to stay there."

He continued asking me questions, and when he was satisfied, he left the room.

I got up and walked over to the door. I put my hand on the handle when it opened up and hit me square in the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ryou apologized. "I didn't know you were there."

"It's okay, I'm fine." I said rubbing my nose.

"Well, I have some good news; we've found your sister." He said.

**Ichigo POV**

We ran toward Tokyo Tower. Ryou had said that that was where the girl's sister was. When we got there, I saw Kishu and a large spider Kimera Anima on the top of the Tower.

"Kishu! Where's the girl you kidnapped earlier?!" I called up to him.

"Come find out for yourself Kitty-Cat!" he said, flying higher in the air.

I followed him, but froze when I landed on the Tower. Hanging off the edge of the tower was the girl from before. She was unconscious and tied up by the spider Kimera Anima's webs.

"Kishu let her go!" I yelled.

"I'd like to, but I can't." he said.

I charged toward him, but he dodged.

"Are you sure you should be fighting me right now?" he asked. "Because, every second you waste, that girl is close to losing her life."

I looked and saw that the webs holding the girl up were stretching. I tried to go over there to help her, but Kishu kept blocking me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "You've already gotten all the Mew Aqua you needed to save your planet, so why'd you come back?"

"Turns out there was something we forgot." He replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out."

"Ichigo!" Lettuce called.

I turned to see that the web holding the girl up were about to break. I ran toward her and tried to grab her, but it was too late.

"NO!" I screamed as she fell.

But then, I saw a familiar figure flying up toward the girl. The Blue Knight had caught the girl and landed next to me. Kishu disappeared after that.

"Thanks Masaya," I said gratefully. "But where'd you come from?"

"I was just passing by when I heard you scream. Then I saw this girl falling from the tower and came to save her." He replied.

"Masaya onii-chan is really brave!" Pudding said.

"Come on, let's get her back to the café." I said.

**FF --Sakura POV**

"Onee-sama… onee-sama?!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Nandeshiko sitting next to me, shaking my shoulders, tears streaming down her face. When she saw I was awake, she smiled, but her tears didn't stop.

"Onee-sama… thank goodness you're alright!" she cried, forcing a smile onto her face.

I reached up and wiped away her tears. "Why are you crying Nandeshiko?" I asked weakly. "I know you're cute when you're crying, but I like it much better when you're laughing."

She wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly.

"It's okay, I'm back. You don't need to worry anymore." I said.

There was a knock on the door and Ryou walked in.

"Ah, good, you're awake." He said. "For a minute there, we thought you wouldn't make it."

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm weak." I said.

"I never said you were weak." Ryou said slyly.

"Oh, shut up!" I said, throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it and tossed it across the room.

"Now is that any way to treat the person who helped save you?" he said.

"For me, yeah it is." I replied.

"You know what, right now, I don't even care. Just get dressed and come downstairs." He said, walking back downstairs.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" I said.

I looked over at Nandeshiko and saw that her face was really red. Then an idea popped up into my mind.

"Nandeshiko… do you like Ryou?" I asked slyly.

She jumped when I asked her and her face turned a dark scarlet. "W-W-What make's you s-s-say that?!" she asked nervously.

_She so is._ "Oh, nevermind." I laughed. "Come on; let's go see what he wants."

I both walked downstairs and into the computer room. Ryou was standing beside a guy with long brown hair in a ponytail in front of a computer. I knocked on the door and they turned around.

"Oh, you're awake." The guy with brown hair said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, trust me, she's fine." Ryou mumbled.

"Um, yeah, I think so." I said, ignoring Ryou. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, my name's Keiichiro Akasaka." He said, giving my hand a kiss, making me blush.

"Ok, enough with the introductions. I was wondering if you could tell us how you're still transformed after all this time." Ryou said.

"Oh, that; we don't really understand it ourselves, but we can't change back unless we want to." I answered.

"Can you change back for us?" Keiichiro asked. "Just so that we can see what you look like normally."

Nandeshiko and I nodded and closed our eyes. I felt my ears and tail retract into my body and I felt my clothes return to normal.

"There, satisfied?" I asked.

"Actually, no," Ryou said. "Now all we need to do is—"

"Hold up!" I yelled. "Look Ryou, if you think that we're going to let you do some messed up experiments on us then FORGET IT!"

"Suit yourself; we were just going to see if you two were interested in making ten bucks an hour." Ryou said.

"Alright fine!" I said, caving in. "Just so long as they're not painful."

"Don't worry, they won't be." Keiichiro said.

**FF **

"Ok, so now we know that you're an arctic fox, and you're an arctic wolf." Ryou said.

"Thank you captain obvious." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, I think the only mystery left is the fact that you two don't need a pendant to transform." Keiichiro said.

"That is a bit odd." Ryou said. "Do you two remember when you first noticed your powers?"

"Um… about a year ago." I said. "I mean, we told our dad about it, and he didn't mind. He said we were special. We never really used them until those monsters started appearing in our town."

"Well, at least you've got the hang of your powers." Ryou said. "Anyway, it'll be great to have you on the team—"

"Who said anything about joining your team?" I asked angrily. "We said we'd work here, but we never agreed to be part of your team. If that's what the deal is, then forget it! We work on our own! Come on Nandeshiko, let's get out of here."

I stormed out of the café, Nandeshiko right behind me. We walked back to our apartment and slammed the door.

"Who does he think he is?! Bribing us like that, just to make his team stronger." I said angrily.

"Onee-sama… I think you were a little too harsh on him." Nandeshiko said softly. "I mean, he wasn't really doing it because he was being selfish. He was doing it more to protect us."

"I don't care what his reasons are. Just because we're girls, doesn't mean we can't take care of ourselves."

"Does this mean we're not going to tell Ichigo?" she asked.

I calmed down and smiled. "Yes, we aren't going to tell her about us… let's just let her find out on her own." I replied.

"By the way, what's that on your neck?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked, walking over to a mirror.

I saw a black collar with a silver jewel on the front around my neck. I tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh well, at least it's not going to kill me, right?" I said.

"Onee-sama… what happened?" Nandeshiko asked.

"Nothing really." I replied. "I mean all that happened was they took me to some strange place and apparently their leader is a girl."

"They? You mean there's more than one?"

"Yeah, there were three of them." I said. "A midget, a brainiac, and a weirdo."

"Please try to be more careful onee-sama." Nandeshiko said. "Don't do anything too reckless."

"I did it to save you." I pointed out. "Besides, I can kick those guys' butts any day."

"Whatever, let's just get some sleep."

**Ryou POV**

"This is bad Ryou." Keiichiro said. "What are we gonna do?"

"What can we do?" I said. "It's their choice to join or not."

"That's exactly what you said to me." Came a voice behind me.

I turned to see Zakuro and the other Mew Mews standing in the doorway.

"You said that if Zakuro didn't want to join that it was okay." Ichigo said. "But you also said that it was our job to convince her to join, right?"

"This is different Ichigo—"

"How is it different!?" she yelled. "They don't want to join our team for whatever reason, and we have to convince them that they're wrong!"

"It's not that simple!" I yelled back at her. She stepped back and I lowered my voice. "Look, before when it was Zakuro, she was still getting used to her powers, so it wasn't that hard for her to join a team of others like her. But with those two, they've had their powers a lot longer than that, so they're already used to working alone."

"But if we could explain to them, maybe they'd change their minds." Lettuce suggested. "It worked with Zakuro, didn't it?"

"I'm afraid that won't work this time." Keiichiro said.

"What are you saying?" Ichigo asked. "That they're our enemies?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I said. "The enemy has probably already done something to one of them, and that's probably why they won't join us."

"But if we could just tell them our side of the story—"

"No! From now on, those two are our enemies as well!"

**Kishu POV**

I was floating outside the new Mew Mews apartment window watching them. They talked to each other for a minute before going to sleep.

"I hope this plan works." I said to myself. "Cause if it does… we'll finally be able to find the last of the Mew Aqua."


	4. A Test of Trust

**Sakura POV**

I waited until Nandeshiko fell asleep before slipping out of bed. I quietly opened the window and climbed outside. I climbed up onto the roof and gazed up at the stars. I pulled out a little puffball and held it out in front of me. It shuddered and then transformed into a little white fox with wings.

"Ready to practice Lucky?" I asked.

Lucky nodded and closed her eyes. I began to hear music from her, and began to sing.

_Sweet, sweet memories, of things that you would say  
Of things that you would do  
Til then I'll dream..._

Only you and me, as far as I can see  
The world around us disappears, this moment spent eternity  
Something in your eyes, draws me deep inside  
You are a mystery, and thoughts of you keep haunting meSweet, sweet memories, of things that you would say  
Of things that you would do, til then I'll dream  
Sweet, sweet mysteries, of things that we could be  
Of things that we could do, till then I'll dream of you

Do you think of me, anytime you dream  
Wonder if you'd treat me right  
And how your lips would taste on mine

_Sweet, sweet memories, of things that you would say  
Of things that you would do, til then I'll dream  
Sweet, sweet mysteries, of things that we could be  
Of things that we could do, till then I'll dream of you  
_

_You...captured in my mind  
Forever frozen in time_

_Sweet, sweet memories, of things that you would say  
Of things that you would do, til then I'll dream  
Sweet, sweet mysteries, of things that we could be  
Of things that we could do, till then I'll dream of you_

_Sweet, sweet memories, of things that you would say  
Of things that you would do, til then I'll dream  
Sweet, sweet mysteries, of things that we could be  
Of things that we could do, till then I'll dream of you_

[A/N: song is I'll Dream of You by Trish Thuy Trang. I didn't write it, but I love it

When I finished singing, Lucky transformed back into a puffball.

"You're a good singer." came a voice behind me.

I spun around to see Kishu floating behind me. I stepped back and almost fell off the roof.

"What are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"I came here to talk to you." He said. "You seemed kinda upset earlier."

"Of course I was upset! You tried to kill me!" I yelled.

"Not by choice!" Kishu insisted. "I was only doing it because I was told to. I really didn't want to hurt you. Honest."

I glared at him for a minute, but then realized that he wasn't lying.

"Fine, I believe you." I said. "But I'm still mad at you."

"Why?"

"Because you snuck up on me, that's why." I said, turning away from him and sitting down.

He sat down next to me. "Aw, come on, I know you like me." He said playfully.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked.

"Come on, you know you like me." He said.

"Shut up! There is absolutely no way that I could ever like—" he cut me off by placing his lips against mine.

For a minute I was shocked, because it was my very first kiss, but then I let myself enjoy it. After a minute, I broke the kiss and turned away from Kishu, covering my mouth.

'_What is wrong with me?!'_ I thought. _'I just kissed the guy who kidnapped me?! But I have to admit… he is a good kisser…'_

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know." I replied, turning back to him.

He kissed me again, but I pushed him away. "No Kishu, we can't." I said. "It just doesn't feel right… I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I kinda understand." He said, lifting my chin. "Besides, there's something else that I came here to do."

"What?" I asked.

"To offer you a proposition." He said.

"What kind of proposition?"

"You've met the other Mew Mews, right?" he asked.

"What about them?"

"They wanted you to join their team, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"They'll do anything to make themselves more powerful." He said. "Just so that they can stop us."

"Stop you from doing what?" He hesitated for a minute. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I know, but I'm not sure if you'll believe me."

"Why wouldn't I believe someone I can trust?" I asked.

"Well… okay. We used to live on this planet a long time ago, but then we were forced to find another planet as our home." He explained. "But on our new planet, living conditions are even worse. About a year ago, Deep Blue said that there was a way to save our planet if we found something called 'Mew Aqua'. So we came here in order to find it, but the Mew Mews keep trying to stop us from trying to find them. They just want the Mew Aqua all for themselves."

"What does Mew Aqua do?" I asked.

"It's supposed to heal and revive living things." He said. "That's why we need it, so that we can revive our planet and make the living conditions better for our people. Unfortunately, Deep Blue was killed by the Mew Mews leader, Ichigo. Luckily, we have a new leader who is just as strong as Deep Blue was."

"Okay, I think I understand what you're saying." I said. "So, what's your preposition?"

"Join us and help us to save our planet." He said.

"Well, I don't think that there's much of a choice." I said. "Either help you save your planet, or help the Mew Mews to stop you from saving your planet… I'd have to choose helping you to save your planet."

"Great!" Kishu said, his face brightening. "So, you'll help us to stop the Mew Mews?"

"Of course I will!" I said. "I promise to do whatever I can to help you save your planet."

"You do know that this means you can't tell anyone, right? Not even your sister." Kishu said.

"Why can't I tell my sister?" I asked.

"Because she trusts the Mew Mews already." He said.

"Don't worry Kishu, I think I can convince her to join us, and stop trusting the Mew Mews." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But right now, I'm going back to bed."

**The Next Day**

Nandeshiko and I were standing in front of the café. She had begged me to go back with her, so I did.

"Why are we here again?" I asked.

"Because I want to see Ichigo again." She replied.

"Okay, just make it quick. There's something I want to show you." I said.

I walked into the café and saw that nobody was there.

"That's strange." Nandeshiko said. "I could've sworn I heard people talking in here a minute ago."

"Well, maybe they all left already." I said shrugging.

"Let's check to see if they're in the back." She suggested. "Maybe they just went to go have a staff meeting or something."

I followed her into the back, and heard voices coming out of the computer room, which was probably because the door wasn't completely closed. We stood by the door and listened to what they were saying.

"Who were those two girls yesterday?" Ichigo asked. "Did they tell you who they are?"

"No, they didn't want to tell us their names, and I didn't feel like making them." Ryou replied. "Besides, I already know who they are."

Nandeshiko and I shared a shocked and surprised look.

"You do? Then why didn't you say so before?" a blue haired girl asked.

"I just wanted to see if I was right or not." Ryou said. "Besides, you wouldn't have believed me if I told you."

"Why wouldn't we have believed you?" a girl with long blonde hair asked.

"You just wouldn't have, alright?" he said frustrated.

"Just tell us who they are already!" Ichigo said impatiently.

"…your cousins." Ryou said.

"What? You mean Nandeshiko and Sakura?" Ichigo asked.

"You mean you've got two cousins here? But we only saw one." A green haired girl said.

"Yeah, they're twins, but Nandeshiko was at home when Sakura came to see me." Ichigo said. "Now that you mention it… those two girls from the other day did look like them."

I grabbed Nandeshiko's hand and ran out of the café. We ran into the forest part of the park and made sure that nobody was following us.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Nandeshiko asked when I stopped in front of a cherry blossom tree.

"Look, you have to listen to me." I said. "Whatever those people told you, is a lie!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't they tell you anything about what they do?" I asked.

"They just told me that they are trying to protect the world from aliens who want to destroy it." She replied.

"They were lying to you Nandeshiko." I said.

"What do you mean onee-sama?" Nandeshiko asked worried. "Why would they lie to me?"

"Because they want you to trust them, so that they can make themselves stronger." I said.

"How do you know that?"

I hesitated for a minute, not knowing if I should tell her the truth or not. Then I got an idea.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course I trust you." She said.

"What about Ichigo? Do you trust her?"

"Of course I trust her, she's our family."

"It can't go both ways." I said. "Either you trust me or you trust her."

"What are you saying? I trust you both because you're both my family." Nandeshiko said, sounding worried.

"And yet, she is my enemy." I said. "Until you choose who you trust more, you cannot trust either one of us."

The air in front of me shimmered and Kishu appeared between me and Nandeshiko.

"What's he doing here?" she asked, taking a step back.

"I told you that they were lying to you… and I hope that you'll trust me and come with me." I said.

"Go with you where?" she asked.

"To see what the Mew Mews are _really_ doing." I said.

She hesitated, looking from me to Kishu and back. Finally she nodded and we both grabbed onto Kishu and he teleported us to some other park.

"What are we doing here?" Nandeshiko asked.

"Just watch." I whispered, as Kishu summoned a Kimera Anima. The Kimera Anima walked over to the lake and started sniffing around the bank.

"What's it doing?"

"It's checking to see if there's any Mew Aqua in the lake." I replied.

"You mean the stuff that can heal living things? How do you know about that?"

"Kishu told me." I replied.

Just then, the Mew Mews appeared. I transformed and jumped in front of the Kimera Anima to protect it from them.

"What are you doing?!" the blue haired girl asked. "Get out of the way!"

"No! I won't let you stop Kishu from trying to save his planet!" I yelled.

She raised her weapon, but Ichigo stepped in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You must be a bigger idiot than I thought!" you laughed. "You didn't even know my name until Ryou told you!"

"So… you are Sakura?" the green haired girl asked.

"Of course I am!" you yelled. "And I'm not going to let you interfere!"

**Ichigo POV**

Sakura held out her hands in front of her and a sphere of light began to form in her hands.

There was a bright light and Nandeshiko appeared in front of me. She held up her arms to shield us from Sakura.

"Stop it Sakura!" she yelled. "Why are you doing this?! Ichigo's our family!"

"She might be our family, but that doesn't mean she can't be my enemy!" Sakura yelled back. "Now get out of the way, I don't want to hurt you too!"

Nandeshiko shook her head. "No! I can't let you hurt her! She's the only one who'd understand!"

"She'd never understand! None of them will ever understand!" Sakura yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "THEY'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND US!!"

The sphere of light shot toward us, and knocked us all back. I looked up to see Sakura standing there, her body shaking. Then, Kishu appeared behind her and she wrapped her arms around him and they teleported away. Nandeshiko was on her hands and knees, staring at the ground.

"Nandeshiko… are you alright?" I asked.

She didn't reply. She stood up and I saw that her eyes were empty. I shuddered as she reminded me of when Mint was torn when Zakuro wouldn't join the team at first.

"Come on, let's get back to the café." Zakuro said.

I took Nandeshiko's hand and lead her back to the café.

**Sakura POV**

I watched as Ichigo took Nandeshiko back to the café.

"Are you okay Sakura? You're shaking." Kishu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "But I guess I can't do much, now that she doesn't trust me."

"So you were testing her?"

I nodded. "I was giving her a test of trust… and it looks like she believes them, more than she believes me." I said as a single tear rolled down my cheek.


End file.
